Una pareja para Sasuke
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: ¿Que Sasuke Uchiha es asexual?, ¿Que no se puede enamorar?, ¿mitos urbanos?, quien sabe mas estamos dispuestos a rebatirlo...reto para comunidad 10 Pairings... 1.- Naruto


**Titulo**: _Una pareja para Sasuke_

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Claim # 1: **_Naruto..._

**Pairing:** _Sasuke x varios, primer entrega SasuNaru_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi, lemon (en algunos casos pero avisare),lime, spoilers diversos del manga._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, los Doujinshis Coming out –perteneciente a shishimaru y Uzuzu compañy- asi como Asaga kitanara okiteii desu, -perteneciente a 3110445 -, no son míos, únicamente los utilice para este shot, no gano nada haciendo esto, salvo la satisfacción de ver enrolados a Sasuke y a Naruto XD._

**Comentarios: **_Aquí con el otro reto que me he propuesto, bien a parte de mi tabla de vicios pedi el personaje de Sasuke para la comunidad de 10 Pairings, por lo que tengo que relacionarlo con ¡Diez parejas diferentes!, de hecho ya tengo a las 10, pero sera un reto personal muy grande para mi, ya que me cuesta relacionar a Sasuke con alguien que no sea Naruto, así pues tendré que recurrir a personajes diversos e incluso, parejas que no me agradan pero todo sea por cumplir el reto, en fin espero les agrade esta serie de Shots, y para comenzar sera como no, un SasuNaru, así los demás serán mas relax XD…_

**Naruto-**

**Luz…-**

*******************************************

Para Sasuke cualquier tipo de misión que se le pusiera enfrente ya fuese rango A o S, eran en absoluto difíciles, no es que fuese el mejor de los ninjas, pero al menos si uno de los mejores, no temía a la muerte, hacia mucho que se había preparado para ello, además que había estado a punto de perderla tantas veces, que no era algo que le preocupara.

Por eso jamás nunca nadie le había visto – ni le vería – nervioso, por alguna misión excepto ahora…

No es que temblara o se notara mucho, el chico tenia un enorme control de sus emociones por lo tanto aquello era algo realmente inimaginable, él que Sasuke Uchiha estuviese nervioso.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos cuando se dirigía al Ichiraku, el puesto de comida favorito de Naruto su mejor amigo, y con quien había quedado de verse ese día, podría decir que ciertamente si se hallaba un poco – no demasiado – nervioso, sabia que lo iba a hacer no seria fácil, pero no podía guardarlo mas, era necesario que lo dijera, tal vez no se hubiese precipitado a hacerlo de no ser por la, escena que se suscito ante sus ojos días atrás, la cual por cierto había presenciado sin querer, el no era alguien metiche que gustase de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, por ello cuando se percato de la presencia de aquellas personas, y como estas hablaban sin haberse percatado que el estaba presente, decidió retirarse hasta que escucho su nombre, y sin saber por que se vio a si mismo escondido buscando escuchar…

Según Neji –una de las personas involucradas en la conversación, la otra era Lee amigo del primero – su tío, deseaba hablar con Naruto, tras descubrir que su hija estaba enamorada del rubio, había decidido ofrecerla en matrimonio, esto sin duda tenia un poco molesto al Hyuuga, ya que alegaba que su prima no era un animal para ofrecerlo así sin mas, no tenia nada en contra de Naruto pero la forma en que su tío pensaba hacer las cosas no le agradaba.

Y Sasuke concordó que a él, le gustaba mucho menos, no que le interesara Hinata o se indignara por la forma en que el líder del Clan Hyuuga trataba a su hija, el problema ahí es que pensaban involucrar a Naruto, su mejor amigo, y la única persona por la que se sentía atraído.

Al principio pensó en dejarlo pasar, finalmente no es como si el "dobe" estuviese enamorado de la chica y la aceptase sin mas, pero también era conciente del sentido del honor del "baka", y de que este siempre pensaba primero en los demás, y por ultimo él… si sabia que la chica sufría de amor por él seria era capaz de aceptarla.

Es por ello que se había decidido a hablar, por eso y por que se había percatado que algunas de las miradas dirigidas al rubio de parte de algunos conocidos –los cuales no se le venia en gana mencionar – no eran precisamente de amistad.

Le había invitado a cenar para así poder hablar con él, y había elegido el Ichiraku por que sabia que aquel era el lugar favorito del rubio, nada le entusiasmaba mas que comer un buen plato de ramen – en realidad comía mas de uno – por supuesto para el rubio recibir aquella invitación de parte de Sasuke, fue algo inaudito si él mismo no lo invitaba, Naruto y el Uchiha no compartirían jamás ese tipo de momentos, por eso después de comprobar que el azabache no tenia fiebre, y por ende recibir de parte del Uchiha un golpe y un "idiota", el rubio acepto.

Tenia que admitir el hecho de que Sasuke le invitara, le provocaba una inusitada alegría, mas que la invitación de cualquiera, y eso lo atribuía a que nunca hubiese imaginado recibir una invitación de su persona, es que Sasuke podía ser tan borde.

-¡Sasuke…!-el rubio saludaba alegremente desde una de las mesas, para mala suerte del azabache el lugar estaba lleno, y es que sabia – conociendo como conocía a Naruto – que el rubio no se lo tomaría del todo bien, aunque ya tenia un plan armado si lo de hoy no funcionaba, no es como si fuese a empezar un plan de conquista todo romántico, con cenas a la luz de las velas, flores, chocolates, y demás gillichorradas de esas…

¡Para nada!. Ante todo un Uchiha jamás perdía su orgullo.

Pero de que tenía un plan, tenia uno…

Finalmente llego hasta la mesa que compartiría esa noche con el rubio, le saludo con escueto – Buenas noches – y espero a que la mesera en turno, les atendiese.

Entre una banal plática, y cinco tazones de ramen – cuatro de Naruto, uno de él – la noche comenzaba a pasar finalmente, mientras veía a Naruto comer como desgraciado el último de sus platos, lo soltó de sopetón…

-Naruto me gustas…- dijo recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa, y juntando sus manos sobre las que recargo el mentón, en aquel gesto tan característico suyo y que no había perdido con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke definitivamente carecía de tacto.

Lo siguiente que Sasuke pudo apreciar, y que casi se vio tentado a usar el Sharingan debido a la rapidez con que suscitaron, fue a un Naruto que se atragantaba con algunos de los condimentos de su alimento favorito, como sus mejillas se coloreaban, y después como se iba hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón con todo y silla, y por obviedad llamando la atención del presente ahí reunido.

Después de lo que le parecieron eternos segundos, el rubio pareció recomponerse…-Bu-bueno Sasuke debo decir que no esperaba eso de ti, es decir no eres el tipo de persona que digas esas cosas así como así, me siento muy feliz, ya que tu también me gustas –

Y justo cuando Sasuke estaba por dejar ver esa sonrisita tan detestable suya, el rubio se acerco hacia el para comenzar a susurrar…- Pero debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, soltar ese tipo de cosas así como así, en frente de las personas puede dar pie a malas interpretaciones-

-¿Malas interpretaciones…? -pregunto alzando una ceja…

-Si ya sabes, podrían pensar que se trata del tipo de gustar de darse un beso en la boca y esas cosas… - dijo sonriendo, y moviendo su mano derecha de manera despreocupada para restarle hierro al asunto.

-Es que lo dije en ese sentido –

-Que… lo dijiste en ese sentido…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, poniendo una expresión – bastante cómica por cierto - de alguien que trata de procesar lo escuchado, que en realidad es lo que estaba haciendo …- No entendi bien, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

Sasuke suspiro ese rubio comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, ¿Cómo es posible que se halla fijado en él?, ni el mismo lo entendía, de verdad que no… - A ver lo diré de esta manera para que lo entiendas, quiero follarte –

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…? - el Uzumaki a quien parecía valerle un pepino, pasar tantas vergüenzas pego un gritito. No. Corrección un chillido como si de una virgen insultada se tratase, y se pego a su silla, mirando a Sasuke como si de pronto le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

-Que molesto eres…- dijo el azabache, ocultando su cara entre sus manos, de verdad ¿Qué coño tenia en la cabeza ese tipo?, bien lo dijo desde el momento en vio que habría tantas personas debió darse la vuelta, y regresar por donde vino.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Somos hombres…!-dijo aun exaltado.

- Si lo he notado, gracias por recalcarlo…- ¡Ufff!, suspiro de nuevo, aquello ya no le parecía tan buena idea…- Por eso no quería decírtelo –

-¡Ah ya se!-dijo golpeando un puño en su mano, y poniendo aquella cara de quien acaba de hacer un gran descubrimiento…- Lo dijiste por un momento de locura, es eso, ¿Ne, Sasuke? –

¿Locura?, si será capullo no que no lo hubiese pensado antes, en verdad Naruto creía que lo diría si no estuviese seguro, y fuese solo un momento de locura, ¿No que lo conocía muy bien? …- Insinúas que he tenido siete años de erecciones, por un momento de locura? –

Naruto quien repentinamente cambio su semblante por uno inusualmente serio dijo…- Sasuke, sácate eso de la cabeza eso que dices, es una locura además finalmente ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora, después de todo?-

-Te recuerdo que me fui por mucho tiempo, y regresar a la villa no estaba entre mis planes, además que ya me canse de seguir ocultándolo, no deseo que nadie te aparte de mi lado…- eso se podría calificar como lo mas tierno o romántico que Sasuke Uchiha podría decir, pero Naruto no tenia cabeza para redundar en eso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo verte de esa forma, nunca lo he hecho-

-Intenta verme de esa forma desde ahora…-dijo sin más.

-No puedo hacerlo…-dijo levantándose de su lugar, con una expresión molesta musitando un "gracias" al tendero del lugar, y saliendo del lugar, dejando a un pensativo Sasuke en la mesa…

Bien las cosas ciertamente no habían salido como quería, aunque ya esperaba algo similar le daría unos días mas al rubio, antes de poner en marcha su plan…

*****************************************

Era suficiente, ya le había dado suficiente tiempo al dobe para que lo meditara – tres días exactamente - era momento de buscarle y aclarar las cosas, y justo cuando se dirigía a casa del Uzumaki un ANBU, aparecio frente a el…- Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en la torre del Hokage, de manera urgente…-dijo para segundos después desaparecer tras una nube de humo.

-Tsk, que molesto no me queda mas que esperar ya hablare con es dobe…- dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage, y ver que es lo que deseaba esa vieja borracha, seguramente se trataba de otra tonta y aburrida misión, mil veces prefería las de ANBU, esperaba que fuese una de ellas.

Al llegar no le extraño no encontrar a la Godaime, y si en su lugar a Sakura, últimamente esa vieja le daba por delegar sus responsabilidades a sus subordinados, entre ellos por supuesto estaba Sakura y Shizune.

Lo que si le sorprendió un poco, fue toparse con Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru, al parecer tendrían alguna misión, lastima que el dobe no estuviese, hubiese sido una excelente oportunidad.

-Están aquí reunidos, por que tenemos un serio problema y ustedes son los adecuados para resolverlo …- dijo la pelirosa de manera solemne.

-¡Muy bien, Sakura-san no te preocupes…!-comenzó a decir el alumno de Gai … - ¡Saldremos adelante en esta misión gracias al poder de la juventud!...- dijo cerrando el puño, y sonriendo abiertamente dejando ver aquel peculiar brillo en su dentadura.

Pensándolo mejor, si había personas mas irritantes que Naruto, si en lugar de sentirse atraído por él dobe, lo hubiese hecho por Lee, definitivamente el que Orochimaru tomara su cuerpo, habría sido mejor opción.

-¿Cuál es el problema…?- pregunto con pereza el Nara.

-Se trata de Naruto…- toda la atención del Uchiha se centro en su ex compañera de equipo, ahora si que le interesaba…- Él esta en… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¡Bah! lo diré directamente… esta en celo-

-¿¡En celo!?-Sasuke no necesitaba mirar, para saber que todos tenían la misma expresión de perplejidad, claro que la de el no se notaba.

-¿Cómo en celo…? - pregunto Kiba.

-Pues eso en celo, no puede estar cerca de ninguna mujer sin atacarla y querer aparearse con ella …-dijo de manera molesta la pelirrosa, era obvio que aquella situación no le agradaba… - Tuvimos que recluirlo en su casa, hay sellos en las ventanas para evitar que escape, y un equipo especializado de ANBUS, afuera de su casa-

-Pero… eso no suena como algo que Naruto haría…- dijo el Inuzuka, aun sin poder creer del todo la actitud de su rubio amigo.

-¿No tendra que ver Kyuubi en esto?- aporto inteligentemente el Nara, si eso suponia Sasuke aunque una idea se daba del por que se había desatado de ser así…

-¿Hace cuanto que esta así?-hablo por primera vez el Uchiha llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, según me dijo la Godaime comenzó a sentirse así, hará unos tres días - dijo la Haruno en forma pensativa.

-Ya veo –

-Yo no encuentro cual es el problema, si lo que Naruto quiere es sexo por que no le dejan salir con su novia y asunto arreglado - dijo Kiba, haciendo alusión a que la solución era bastante obvio, y lo era de no ser por que…

-Naruto no tiene novia - dijo la pelirrosa …- Incluso una chica se ofreció para "solucionar el problema", pero finalmente no le fue permitido –

-¿Alguien se ofrecio?-pregunto el Nara…

"No puedo creer que Hinata se atreviera a tanto"-pensó para si el Inuzuka.

-En fin, están aquí por que necesitamos de su apoyo, deben llevar a Naruto a un burdel, para que solucione su problema –

-Un Bur-burdel - dijo Lee sonrojándose al instante

-Que problemático- dijo el Nara rascándose la nariz.

-¡Je! Esto será una misión rara - dijo a su vez el castaño.

-Me niego - la respuesta del Uchiha provoco que todos giraran a verle… - La solución esta aquí, no necesita ir a ningún lugar -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida…

-Pe-pero Sasuke-kun -musito la pelirrosa sorprendida, ¿Qué coño pensaba hacer Sasuke?

-Descuida, Sakura-san nosotros lo solucionaremos - dijo Lee, sonriendo de nuevo para salir tras Shikamaru, y Kiba quienes seguían al Uchiha.

-¡Hey Sasuke!-dijo el Inuzuka mientras le daba alcance…- ¿Qué pretendes lograr?, honestamente no veo como puedas solucionar el problema de Naruto que no sea llevándole a un burdel, deja de hacer el chulo que para ellos nos llamaron a todos, no eres el único amigo que tiene Naruto ¿Sabes?-dijo el Inuzuka jamás le había agradado la forma tan egoísta de ser de Sasuke, como si Naruto fuese amigo suyo únicamente.

-Esta vez soy el único que puedo ayudarle –

-¿Eh…? - el desconcierto poblaba la cara del castaño

-¿De que hablas? - pregunto el Nara bastante curioso – ¿No querrás decir que? –

El Uchiha lo pensó por unos momentos, en realidad lo que hiciera a ellos no tendría por que interesarles pero si no les dejaba claro lo que pensaba hacer, seguramente no se despegarían de él y Naruto, hasta lograr llevarlo al dichos burdel, bufo ni modo seria directo y al diablo con lo que pensaran…

-Le dije a Naruto que quería follarmelo –

La confesión bastante sincera del Uchiha los dejo por completo descolocados, ¿Habían escuchado bien?, Sasuke había dicho que… ¿Quería follarse a Naruto?...

"Sasuke-kun ha dicho que – que quiere a Naruto-kun como algo mas que un amigo, es raro pero no debo criticar Gai-sensei siempre ha dicho que debemos respetar a nuestro semejantes, sin fijarnos en su color, raza, creencia o gustos, y eso es lo que haré y si vivir la fuerza de la juventud juntos hace felices a Saskue-kun, y Naruto-kun entonces yo les apoyare" – pensaba el inocente Lee mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos …- "Gai-sensei lograre que sienta orgulloso de mi"

"Ahora entiendo, es por eso que jamás se había fijado en ninguna mujer" – pensó a su vez el Inuzuka quien se había alejado instintivamente del azabache…

"¿Ha volcado esa parte de su vida en Naruto?" – se pregunto el Nara, quien sin pensarlo también había dado un paso hacia atrás.

Sasuke les miro, viendo la reacción de cada uno, Lee con sus lagrimas, seguramente pensando en alguna frase estupida dicho por Gai, Kiba mirándole raro, y Shikamaru bueno el tenia la misma mirada de aburrimiento, aunque esta vez podía percibir cierto tinte de curiosidad, aunque si pudo percatarse que se habían alejado de él, par de idiotas les dejaría claro que ninguno de ellos le interesaba, ni le interesaría jamás de "esa" forma.

-Tranquilos, solo me interesa aquel que es igual que yo –

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarlos con la llama de mi juventud –

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearse – o mejor seria golpear a Lee – mas sin embargo se contuvo… - Gracias Lee, ahora creo que seria conveniente que fuese solo –

-Bueno no estaría mal que viéramos a Naruto, finalmente ya estamos aquí -dijo el castaño señalando el hecho de que se hallaban fuera del departamento del rubio.

Sasuke gruño mas no le tuvo opción que dejarse acompañar, en la entrada los ANBUS les recibieron e informaron acerca del estado de las cosas, según su habían informado el rubio se hallaba tranquilo, aunque un par de veces había intentado escaparse de la ventana, lo cual fue notado al sentir como intentaba forzar el sello de la ventana, y el estruendo cuando esta había lanzado al portador de Kyuubi un par de metros atrás.

Entraron y de inmediato se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, este se hallaba sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en la base de la cama, lucia molesto y miraba las palmas de sus manos, las cuales podían apreciarse levemente quemadas.

-¡Valla alboroto que has armado esta vez, ne? Naruto!-dijo Kiba entrando despreocupadamente a la habitacion del rubio…

-Chicos… - dijo el rubio a ver entrar a Kiba, seguido de Shikamaru y Lee, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño el no necesitaba chicos si no una hermosa chica o a…

-¡Hey!- llamo el castaño captando su atención… - No, nos mires así venimos a ayudarte además tu "aspirante a novio" vino con nosotros –

Los azules ojos de Naruto presumieron su tamaño al escuchar eso ultimo, eso quería decir que… -¡Sasuke! - exclamo en cuanto el pelinegro apareció en su campo de visión, sin reprimir el impulso que lo asalto se levanto hasta llegar velozmente al encuentro del ojinegro, quien le miro intensamente con aquellos ojos capaz de cortar la respiración de cualquier chica, y Naruto comprobó que la suya igual y sin pensarlo se acerco a él, quien en compañía de su boca le recibieron efusivamente, enfrascándose en un apasionado beso…

Los demas al ver tan efusivo recibimiento tan solo atinaron a Lee sonrojarse, Shikamaru rascarse la cabeza y musitar un "Que problemático", y Kiba bufar molesto, esos dos no tenían vergüenza ajena, tal para cual… - HO-LA - musito para que le prestaran atención, y recordaran que no estaban solos.

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunto algo molesto el pelinegro ante la interrupción, separándose de Naruto y dejando ver el pequeño hilillo de baba que escurría de la boca del ojiazul.

-Eso mismo deberíamos decir nosotros, en fin estoy feliz por ti que tengas un buen revolcón –

-Bien, pueden irse-dijo dispuesto a reanudar su tarea

-Espera, ¿Estas seguro? - dijo Kiba

-¡Si!-dijo con cierto fastidio, ¿Qué no entendían que necesitaban que los dejaran solos?, a menos que sintieran morbo – lo cual dudaba – y desearan quedarse a ver, como él y Naruto se la montaban de lo lindo.

-No seas bastardo, solo nos preocupamos por ti -dijo algo molesto el Inuzuka ante la mala leche del Uchiha.

-¿Si?, bueno no necesito su preocupación muchas gracias estoy bien ahora si nos permiten… -dijo volviéndose hacia Naruto para volver a enredarse en un fogoso beso con el rubio, haber si así entendían y los dejaban en paz.

-Pero –

-Déjalos, es problemático verlos… no olvides cerrar la puerta - dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido de un anonadado Lee, que aun no procesaba lo visto, y un resignado Kiba, dejándoles completamente solos.

Sasuke –aun enredado en aquel húmedo beso con el rubio – se encamino con él, hasta entrar a la habitación y cerrar con la puerta con la punta del pie.

Su bandana fue historia, al igual que su chaleco que lo reconocía como Jounnin, y la polera negra que llevaba debajo.

Él no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, Naruto se hallaba desnudo de la parte de arriba, y solo portaba unas ligeras bermudas en la parte baja.

Recargo al rubio en la orilla de la cama, dejando los ya hinchados labios, y dirigirse aun destino que se antojaba mas apetecible aquel acanelado cuello, que se encargo de morder, lamer y chupar tanto como se le pego la gana, dejando marcas que al otro día serian visibles, pero lo cual no le importaba, ya que eso es precisamente lo que buscaba, recibiendo a cambio deliciosos gemidos acompañados de su nombre…

-Ahhhh Sa-Sa…suke… - decía el rubio, apretando en puños la cabellera azabache y cuando el ojinegro subió para besar de nuevo sus labios, dejo que estas se perdieran a lo largo de la espalda de este, hasta llegar al firme trasero del Uchiha, quien dio respingo al sentir un pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

Dejando la boca del rubio, y pensando en "vengarse" de la osadía del rubio –aun cuando lo hubiese disfrutado – comenzó a besar el marcado torso que se ofrecía sin reservas para su estudio, encargándose de delinear cada línea, desde el pecho hasta el abdomen del rubio donde el sello del Kyuubi había hecho su aparición, aquello ciertamente llamo su atención aunque no le dio demasiada importancia ya que el sospechaba que algo así pasaría, finalmente Naruto se había reprimido demasiado…

-Sa-Sasuke apresúrate… - decía con ansiedad el rubio, empujando la cabeza del azabache e indicándole que fuese mas abajo.

Este sonrió con presunción … - He esperado demasiado por esto, déjame disfrutarlo…. - le dijo, antes de tomar la orilla de las bermudas del rubio, y tirar de ellas, para dejarle completamente desnudo, dirigiendo su lujuriosa mirada hacia el miembro del rubio, que se erguía duro y caliente.

Decidió jugar un poco mas, y primero dejo que su aliento chocara con la punta de este, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del rubio, haciéndole estremecer dio pequeños besos en la punta, y a lo largo del pene, para después dirigirse hacia los muslos, del rubio lamiendo los pliegues que se hacían en la unión de las extremidades del rubio con su intimidad.

Quería percibir y saborear cada recoveco de aquel cuerpo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, sentir a Naruto de aquel modo, completamente excitado por causa suya, tan a su disposición dejándole hacer lo que le viniese en gana, era algo que llego a pensar imposible, mas ahí estaba disfrutando de aquel cuerpo que se le entregaba sin reservas, esperando lo mejor de él, y el estaba mas que dispuesto a dárselo.

Naruto a pesar de lo nublada que tenia la cabeza, aun quedaba una pizca de conciencia en él, sabia que estaba por esfumarse en cualquier momento, mas era conciente que a quien tenia sobre él era a Sasuke, quien le estaba regalando tanto placer no era otro que aquel al que proclamaba como mejor amigo, sentir a Sasuke de esa manera, saber que era la piel ardiente de su rival, la que se rozaba con la propia de aquella manera, haciéndolo sentir aquella corriente, que alguna vez había experimentado cuando le tocaba por casualidad, y que no había podido comprender hasta ahora, la idea de besar a Sasuke le había parecido tan extraña, tan antinatural, y sin embargo a penas le vio, solo pudo obedecer a aquel impulso que le pedía, fundirse con el Uchiha, sentirle así, hacerse uno mismo, solo hasta ahora era conciente de ello.

Mas ya habría tiempo para pensar, por que en el momento en que el moreno se metió de una estocada su pene a la boca, perdió –tal y como predijo – lo ultimo que le quedaba de conciencia, para dedicarse a sentir, y disfrutar de aquel momento.

¿Qué lo que hacían no era mas que un acto lujurioso?, puede que fuese así, mas Sasuke sabia que aquello iba mas allá, de la simple atracción o deseo que podía sentir el uno por el otro, al menos el lo tenia claro, solo faltaba que el rubio se aclarara, mas ya habría tiempo para ello.

El rubio movía sus caderas al ritmo de la cabeza de Sasuke, enredando sus manos en las sabanas, y apretándolas con fuerza, encerrándolas en sus puños, provocando que sus nudillos se pusiesen blancos debido a la fuerza que ejercía al ejecutar tal acción.

-Sasuke ya- ya no… - justo cuando sentía que se vendría disfrutando de aquel orgasmo, el azabache se retiro provocando una mirada de reproche y furia de parte del rubio, Sasuke tan solo pudo sonreír con aquel gesto "made in Uchiha", que Naruto quería deshacer a golpes, ya que él no le encontraba lo gracioso, y leyendo aquellas intenciones en los transparentes ojos azules del rubio, se acerco para besarle nuevamente, esta vez con menos intensidad, sin prisas, con calma, mas no con ello menos placentero, ya que sabían que en aquella caricia estaban compartiendo mas que un simple beso.

Sasuke dejo la boca de su compañero, para tomar sus dedos, y llevarlos a la boca del rubio quien los lamió con lujuria, sin despegar sus zafiros de las cuencas ónice del moreno, quien sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna ante semejante visión.

Saco sus dedos, para llevar uno a la entrada del rubio mas para su sorpresa, este detuvo su acción… - Hazlo de una vez –

-Pero –

-Solo hazlo - dijo impaciente el rubio.

Sasuke se limito a asentir, y enredando las piernas del rubio en su cintura, tomo su miembro dirigiéndolo a la entrada del rubio entrando por completo, de una estocada y quedándose quieto al escuchar la maldición a grito pelado que soltó el rubio al sentirlo entrar, aun cuando aquel lugar tan caliente y estrecho se contraía deliciosamente, estrangulando su miembro, provocándole cierta ansiedad ya que deseaba moverse.

Dolía como los mil demonios, pero Naruto no deseaba esperar y a pesar de sentir que se partiría en dos, comenzó a mover sus caderas instando a Sasuke a que hiciese lo mismo, lo cual no tardo en suceder, el dolor y ardor que sentía en aquellos momentos, le llevo a enterrar sus uñas en la blanca espalda del moreno, quien no se quejo –bueno al menos no con dolor , ya que si gemía y jadeaba al entrar y salir del rubio – ni siquiera cuando le mordió el cuello enterrando sus colmillos de tal modo, que pudo percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre de Sasuke.

Sin embargo aquella molesta sensación fue pasando de a poco, sobre todo cuando el azabache daba en aquel punto que le hacia gritar de placer…-ahí, da de n-n-nuevo a-ahí…-dijo entrecortadamente.

Y eso fue lo que hizo una y otra vez, en un arrebato le giro dejándole de espaldas y levantando el trasero del rubio para tener mejor acceso a él, y poder penetrarle libremente, su boca en cambio se dedico a besar la sudada espalda que le daba un sabor salado, que en aquellos momentos él encontraba realmente exquisito.

Entre gemidos acompañados de sus nombres y jadeos, llegaron al final Naruto salpicando su vientre así como sus sabanas, y Sasuke derramando su simiente en el interior del rubio.

Se dejaron caer uno sobre otro, y aunque el rubio se quejo bajito al sentir el peso contrario sobre si, estaba tan cansado que tan solo giro su cabeza para respirar mejor, y cerrar sus ojos.

-Oi Dobe, no te duermas… - dijo el moreno al ver las intenciones del Uzumaki.

-Pero… - dijo girándose para verle con la confusión pintada en su rostro… -Te dije que llevaba esperando demasiado por esto, y que pensaba disfrutarlo –

Naruto tembló, tembló por que al ver los negros ojos de Sasuke, supo que este no mentía y antes de poder decir algo, la hambrienta boca del Uchiha capturaba la suya…

************************************************

Se negaba a abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansado, y su cuerpo le dolía a mares, sin embargo las enormes ganas que tenia de ir al baño, terminaron por despertarlo haciéndole maldecir su sistema urinario.

Con pereza abrió los ojos, se sentó y al momento de hacerlo un pinchazo en su trasero le provoco maldecir, mas todo murió en su boca, al momento de sentir como un brazo resbalaba de su cintura hacia su parte baja.

Casi lanza un grito al ver a Sasuke dormido, en su cama, y según podía apreciar, completamente desnudo, lo cual le llevo a recordar todo lo que había acontecido desde la llegada de sus amigos, la manera en que se lanzo sobre Sasuke para fundirse en un beso hambriento, y todo lo que aconteció después.

Con cuidado y tratando de no despertar al Uchiha, se levanto para meterse al baño…

Se sentía estupido, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar de ese modo?, no se supone que él no pensaba en Sasuke de "aquel modo".

Se metió a la regadera tratando que el agua fría le aclarase las ideas, después que Sasuke le dijese aquello, primero se había enfadado, después no había parado de pensar en el Uchiha, y para colmo aquel calor insoportable que se instalo en su cuerpo, provocándole insomnio y unos cuantos sueños húmedos, que para su frustración protagonizaba con su mejor amigo, estupido Sasuke había conseguido lo que quería, que pensase en el de esa manera.

Todo empeoro cuando se dio cuenta que no podía tener a ninguna mujer cerca sin querer "aparearse" con ella, si solo chicas, aliviado pensó que seria normal, mas con rabia descubrió que los sueños seguían ahí, termino por comprenderlo deseaba a Sasuke.

Sin embargo tuvo que verse enclaustrado en su propia casa, poco después de que "atacara" a la Godaime cuando esta lo revisaba, recordar aquello le provocaba vergüenza, como había sido posible ello, ¡La Godaime!, ¡Por kami!, aquello si que se pasaba de chusco, él que la consideraba como una abuela –además de ser conciente que no era precisamente una jovencita – había querido seducirla.

Pero ahora lo que le ocupaba era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Sasuke, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por eso?, ¿Que pasaría ahora con ellos?, ¿con su amistad?, le había costado tanto tener amigos, tenia varios ciertamente, pero no valoraba ninguna como la que tenia con el Uchiha.

¿Qué sentía él por Sasuke?, tenia claro que era la persona mas importante para él, que daría su vida por el Uchiha sin dudar, incluso por un tiempo había renunciado a su sueño por él, por buscarle, por llevarle de vuelta y sacarle de esa oscuridad en la que se había hundido, y la noche anterior mientras se entregaban de aquella manera descubrió que le quería, no, le amaba.

Tsk, que cursi se había escuchado pero era verdad…

¿Qué sentía Sasuke por él?, le había dejado claro que le deseaba, pero desear y amar son cosas completamente diferentes, no debió permitir que aquello pasara, no sabia ni como verlo a la cara.

Pero lo haría por que Naruto Uzumaki y él no retrocedía, así que se le plantaría en frente y le diría que lo que sucedió anoche fue un error, que no volvería a ocurrir, seguramente el azabache aceptaría, finalmente ya había saciado su deseo.

-Naruto… - escucho que le llamaba, y su corazón se acelero, se maldijo por eso y tranquilizándose, cerró la llave del agua, tomo una toalla que enrollo en su cintura, y después de suspirar, y escuchar un segundo, y después tercer llamado de Sasuke abrió la puerta.

-Valla pensé que no estabas, y que habías salido… - dijo el ojinegro, quien clavo aquellas orbes oscuras y las paseo por todo el cuerpo del kitsune, quien trago grueso, aquella mirada era la misma que había visto la noche anterior… - No pensé que me esperarías para repetir… - dijo con descaro…

¿Repetir?, la idea no sonaba tan mal sobre todo ahora que se fijaba en el Uchiha, quien solo llevaba puesto su pantalón, dejando todo su torso al descubierto, ya se imaginaba a su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de aquel pecho, mientras sus manos viajaban a…

¡NO!, concéntrate Naruto, se supone que tienes que decirle que es un error, no ponerte a fantasear…

-Sasuke yo, lo siento –

-¿Eh?- el moreno ciertamente, no entendía de que hablaba el rubio, ¿sentía no haberlo esperado para bañarse juntos?, eso tenia remedio…- Lo que paso anoche yo, no, no debí haberme lanzado así, lo lamento todo fue… - el moreno puso una mano sobre la boca del otro, Naruto pudo percibir como se hallaba enojado, no, furioso e intentaba contenerse.

-No te atrevas a decir que fue un error, por que te muelo a golpes si lo dices –

Estupido Naruto, no había sido un error, ¿Cuánto mas tendría que hacer para que entendiera de una vez por todas lo que había entre ellos?

En esos momentos sabia que no tenía la paciencia, para cargar con la tozudez del rubio, así que girando sobre sus talones le dio la espalda y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse.

Naruto le miraba en silencio si atinar del todo a que hacer, solo cuando le vio tomar la perilla de la puerta fue conciente que Sasuke se iría, y sintió temor.

-Espera -…dijo caminado apresuradamente hasta darle alcance y tomarle de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?, Usuratonkachi –

-Yo, ¡Joder! Sasuke no te entiendo, ¿Me dijiste que querías follarme?, bien ya lo lograste no se que mas quieres de mi… –dijo completamente exaltado.

Sasuke quería golpearlo para que así le entrara de una puñetera vez a su cabecita que es lo que quería, mas en lugar de eso, lo tomo de los brazos y lo empujo hasta la cama dejándose caer con él… - A ti, te quiero a ti –

-A-a mi…-respondió el rubio, sonrojándose en el proceso ante la declaración.

-Si dobe a ti, o ¿vez a otro idiota aquí?-

-Teme…-dijo por respuesta haciendo un puchero, mas no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado después de todo Sasuke sentía lo mismo, o al menos es lo que le daba a entender, lo que pudo ver en sus ojos, antes de perderse en ellos, y juntar sus labios en un beso…

***********************************************

-¿¡Qué Sasuke-kun hizo que!?-Sakura no daba crédito a lo que Kiba le había dicho, simplemente no podía creerlo, la sola idea que su Sasuke-Kun estuviese con su Naruto, haciendo "eso" le parecía imposible, inaudito.

Así que sin tiempo que perder se fue en dirección a la casa de Naruto tenia que aclarar las cosas con ese par, Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee le siguieron, ya que los tres habían ido a informar sobre lo que había acontecido, solo que la pelirosa no se lo tomo muy bien.

En el camino se toparon con Neji y Hinata, que iban en la misma dirección que ellos, Hinata dispuesta a "sacrificarse" por el bien de Naruto-kun, y Neji dispuesto a detenerla.

Entre alborotos y gritos, el peculiar grupo llego Sakura no espero a que le permitiesen entrar y de un golpe tiro la puerta, para dirigirse inmediatamente al cuarto, al abrir la puerta lo que vio la dejo – en realidad a todos lo que le acompañaban – completamente anonadada, ahí sobre la cama estaba un Naruto con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras que Sasuke – vestido con solo su pantalón – se hallaba sobre el rubio, mientras se devoraban la boca –literalmente –

Sin embargo aquel momento fue interrumpido, por el estrepitoso escándalo que provoco el que la puerta fuese destruida por Sakura, se quedaron ahí, inmóviles al percatarse que tenían semejante espectadores.

La Haruno cerro los ojos, era cierto, lo que Kiba le había dicho resulto ser verdad, ahí estaba la prueba, aun así no podía creerlo del todo, y sin contenerse lanzo un ultratumbico – NARUTO TE MATARE – antes de lanzarse a perseguir al rubio, quien ni tardo ni perezoso empujo al Uchiha y salio literalmente volando por la ventana sin preocuparse por el hecho de que llevaba una simple toalla, y que al caer esta cayo sin tiempo a ponérsela de nuevo, ya que la pelirosa no le dio tiempo.

-Creo que te quedaras sin novio Uchiha… -dijo divertido Kiba, Sasuke tan solo alzo una ceja mientras veía al rubio ser perseguido por Sakura, la verdad le molestaba que el idiota de Naruto anduviese exhibiendo sus miserias por toda Konoha, bueno ya hablaría con él, y le pondría en claro algunos puntos.

Un sonido de algo que caía le hizo regresar su atención a los presentes, tan solo para ver a un Neji que sostenía a una desmayada Hinata, que solo balbuceaba un –Naruto-Kun tu… –

-¡Hey Hinata!-llamaba el Inuzuka, dándole aire con sus manos…

-Hinata-sama…-decía Neji, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su primar.

Sasuke tan tomo su polera negra, y se la puso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el Nara que se mantenía al margen al igual que Lee – quien se hallaba al igual que los otros, tratando de reanimar a Hinata – murmuro un "que problemático", mirando a la chica, mientras se dirigía al Uchiha.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo hambre, ire a comprar algo, estoy seguro que Naruto solo tiene ramen, así que ire a comprar algo, además regresara con hambre-

-Vale, te acompaño-

-Como gustes-

Y sin mas ambos salieron del departamento, mientras a los lejos se escuchaban los gritos de una enfurecida Sakura, la voz chillona de Naruto pidiendo disculpas, y a una Hinata desmayada y completamente conmocionada.

Sasuke tan solo suspiro, le esperaba un largo, pero muy largo proceso y que pensar que la vieja borracha de la Hokage aun no se enteraba…

_**FIN….**_

****************************************

Lo admito, el lemon no estaba planeado pero conforme me puse a escribir y deje a mis dedos seguir, bueno terminaron haciendo lo que quisieron jajaja en fin, espero les halla gustado.

Debo aclarar que aunque tome la idea de esos Doujinshis, no tome todas sus frases, en realidad solo las que me gustaron que no son muchas, y el final es completamente mio, asi que bueno espero les halla gustado esta rara combinación.

Saludos enormes no vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Gaara.- Encubridor


End file.
